El tiempo en nuestra contra
by Drake-vampire
Summary: La Segunda Guerra...la lucha entre Harry y Voldemort ha comenzado...pero algo salió mal... Alguien ha lanzando un hechizo afectando a todos...¿qué pasaría si Harry vuelve a ser un bebe de apenas un año y Voldemort vuelve a tener 16 años? ¿Que pasará con todos ahora?


_Hola aunque la verdad hace tiempo que no escribo fanfics, hace poco decidi comenzar a publicar algunos fics antiguos mios, este sería el segundo del fandom de Harry Potter, la verdad me dio la impresion que mis historias no gustan porque nadie me dejó siquiera un review, aun asi no perdi las ganas de seguir compartiendo estas cosas mias con ustedes, este no esta tan antiguo como el otro, este es de hace apenas unos dos años, uno de los ultimos que escribi del fandom, y que en la pagina que lo subi primero, tampoco lo termine de subir, solo publique este capitulo, los demas son ineditos, asi que si les gusta podria publicarlos (son dos mas) y podria animarme a darle un final, ojala les guste y me comenten, besos._

_Añado aqui el resumen completo, que no entraba para colocarlo:_

_**Resumen: La Segunda Guerra... la lucha entre Harry y Voldemort ha comenzado... pero algo salió mal...  
Alguien ha lanzando un hechizo afectando a todos...¿qué pasaría si Harry vuelve a ser un bebe de apenas un año y Voldemort vuelve a tener 16 años?  
¿Que pasará con todos ahora?  
Como libraran la guerra, que sucederá...si Dumbledore no encuentra el contrahechizo...y si ahora Hogwarts debe no solo librar una guerra contra un adolescente poderoso pero que tiene problemas mas graves consigo mismo sino también cuidar a bebes y niños.**  
_

* * *

Estaban en medio de la guerra, afortunadamente aunque había heridos, aun no había muerto nadie, todos habían dejado de pelear ahora, observando la pelea entre El Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort y El Elegido, Harry Potter.

El duelo había comenzado, aunque aun nadie había atacado, de pronto...todos se paralizaron, hasta Bellatrix dejó de pelear con Hermione, Luna y Ginny, todos observando como Voldemort lanzaba la maldición asesina mientras que Harry se defendía con un simple hechizo de desarme.

De pronto...toda la escena pareció congelarse...y un hechizo que nadie podía saber de donde provenía, los cubrió a todos, la mayoría pareció perder la conciencia.

Minutos despues Voldemort, se incorporó lentamente, mirando frente a él esperando ver al cadáver de Harry Potter y a una multitud aterrorizada dispuesta a rendirse ante él, pero lo que había frente a él era muy diferente, había un niño pequeño, jugando con una varita que de pronto arrojó unas chispas doradas directamente a su antebrazo derecho sintió una punzada de dolor, pero no le tomó importancia, el bebé frente a él le era muy familiar, si...no había duda era él, tenia la cicatriz en su frente... pero eso no podía ser, Harry Potter tenia diecisiete años y hace unos minutos estaba peleando frente a él...había estado tan cerca de matarlo...y ahora estaba vivo y era un bebé!  
Se incorporó con dificultad, la mayoría a su alrededor aun estaba inconsciente, y él aun no estaba muy seguro de que estaba sucediendo, se arrancó la manga derecha de la túnica, ahora sentía una quemazón intensa en la zona de la herida, que era muy pequeña pero...no sólo Harry Potter era diferente...él también era diferente... se observó los brazos y las manos un segundo antes de llevar las manos a su rostro...si él también era diferente... se incorporó rápidamente sujetando la Varita Mayor , observando cautelosamente a su alrededor , lo primero que se le había venido a la mente era que esto fuese obra de Albus Dumbledore... recordó de pronto el fallido intento de asesinato que había planeado el año anterior y sintió que la ira lo invadía, ya habían comenzado a despertarse y él no tenia idea de lo que había pasado así que se decidió por el camino mas seguro: la huida.  
Después de todo aun no tenía idea de lo que podía o no hacer en ese estado... se encerró en la Casa de los Gritos y para su sorpresa Nagini estaba ahí en su burbuja mágica, a pesar que hace unos instantes él había visto como el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom la había decapitado.

Afuera, podia verse que Voldemort no era el único que se sentía y se veía diferente, todos habían sido afectados por el misterioso hechizo, Hermione y Luna debian rondar los 7 años mientras que Ginny debia de tener un par de años menos , mas lejos Molly Weasley debia tener unos 19 años, su hijo Ron parecia tener la misma edad de Harry...  
Cuando la mayoria hubo recuperado la conciencia , se supo que claramente tenian un problema serio, la mayoria en general eran bebes y niños, el resto parecia no pasar de los 22 años a excepción de Dumbledore.  
Los mortífagos habian desaparecido rápidamente al tomar conciencia de lo que sucedia, algunos de ellos no en mejores condiciones.

* * *

Voldemort había liberado a Nagini y mientras la serpiente daba vueltas a su alrededor , él no podia dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado , le gustaria saber lo que estaba pasando alla afuera...estaba ligeramente nervioso, jugueteando con la varita entre sus dedos...de pronto un sonido le advirtió de la presencia de otra persona , alzó la mirada y la varita resbaló de sus dedos ...  
Frente a él había una chica guapa de cabellos ondulados, largos y oscuros, que lo miraba entre sorprendida y curiosa, debia tener unos quince años , el tambien la miró atentamente, le parecia extrañamente conocida:

- Bella... — susurró mas para si mismo que para ella, si tenia que ser ella...no había duda lucía la antigua belleza que el le había conocido antes de que fuese a Azkaban.  
- Mi señor? – preguntó ella mirandole fascinada pero dudosa, a el no le sorprendió ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle en el tiempo en el que podía llamársele guapo pero no lograba entender el porque de su propia fascincacion.


End file.
